April 2nd
by scrappy12
Summary: Take on the April 2 episode. Dan and Blair find unwanted pressures effect their attempt in the bedroom. Can they get it together? one shot. DAIR


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey fellow Dair fans. Some of you may know me as the author that does the remixes for Season One [From the Beginning] and Season Two [Second Time Around] of Gossip Girl from the Dair perspectives. I've been struggling without my Dair, and reading the blogs and Tumblr it appears everyone else is struggling with the absence of our beloved couple. I've read a few stories that have helped me grasp what could happen in the new episode, so I thought I'd put my own spin and sort of pre remix [if that's even a possible]. I don't usually do one shot stories but I felt like for my own sanity that I had to do it to get the creative juices going. I hope you guys enjoy, and I hope I pick up some new readers along the way or just help some with the withdrawal process.**

**Con Heir**

_**Gossip Girl (v.o.): I'm back fellow Upper Eastsiders. Spring is upon us, and you know the saying "Out with the old, in with the new". B took that saying to heart as she exchanged a Prince and a Basshole for none other than a Brooklyn come up. Excuse me for being late to the party, but never did I predict Queen B and Lonely Boy giving it a go at a actual relationship. I along with others would love to be a fly on the wall at the next social event to see how this all will play out. All eyes are on Queen B and her pauper, but no pressure for the new couple.**_

Forcing himself to pay attention to the screen in front of him, Dan found that he was hitting a literary slump as words became hard to think of while his mind ran wild. Dan would've loved to think that this was just him stumbling into the zone of writers block, but Dan knew that it was his thoughts over the past few days that had him dazed. Though it was the beginning stages of a new relationship, Dan couldn't help but feel like his every thought went to when he would see Blair again. It wasn't too long ago that he would've considered his best day to not get entangled in the madness of Blair Waldorf, but over time he gradually began to look forward to their banter. Over time he then gradually looked forward to their honest truths. Over time he then gradually looked forward to their movie outings, which followed with cups of coffee as they debated their point of views. Over time, Dan just gradually looked forward to seeing her that it became clear he had become infatuated with the self proclaimed Queen B of the Upper Eastsider. Debating on whether to struggle through writing the next chapter of his latest book, Dan found himself inching his hand towards his phone until he finally gave in and called Blair.

"Hey, it's me….Dan. Dan Humphrey…" Dan quickly said as he reached her voicemail "Of course you'd know it's me because of caller identification reasons….I just called to say hey, so hey" he said completely blanking on his reasons for calling her as his nervousness was beginning to show on the phone "I'm sorry. I've just been trying to write, and I couldn't manage to do that because I think I need to see you…no, I need to see you…my intention isn't to sound needy, I mean I hope or if you want to see me then that'd be great. We should…we should do coffee or you could come over since my dad and Lilly are on a valiant attempt to get back into the penthouse, anything is good, I'm free….I'm so free….and this is making me sound worse by the minute…." he said as he stumbled through words that were either too needy or to assuming on his behalf to where he just felt paranoid about every thing he was saying to her.

"End of voicemail" The automated voice said as Dan prepared to rectify his previous rambles.

"And that's just great. Now she'll think I like talking to myself" Dan said to himself as he let out a sigh of frustration over his unwanted bumbling idiot routine he had just put on display for her. Preparing to call her back after a seconds worth of contemplation, Dan was quickly torn away from his conversation once he saw Lilly and his dad enter the loft. A befuddled look came upon his face as he tucked his phone away into his pocket, Dan hadn't expected to see the couple return as his hopes were that he'd get his loft back to himself. "And my luck just keeps getting better" he said to himself as he walked over to help his dad with the luggage

"Thank you Daniel" Lilly told him as he relieved her of her bags

"What happened? I thought you guys got the green light to go back?" Dan asked as he set the bags aside in the living room

"We thought so too" Rufus replied as he nursed his back

"Yes well, Ivy has managed to slap a restraining order against us. Apparently we're endangering her….can you believe that?" Lilly exclaimed

"How again is it that Cece leaves this Ivy Dickinson everything? I mean I would think Serena would get everything as opposed to you…no offense" Dan asked

"No offense taken. Ivy managed to weasel her way into the will while my mother was at her most fragile state. I can handle not getting anything from my mother because let's face it, the woman takes pleasure in other's suffering, but to give away everything to a stranger! That's ridiculous" Lilly said as she began to work herself up. Walking over by his wife's side, Rufus rubbed her back to calm her down as he knew her being upset wasn't going to solve anything.

"Look, let's just make the most of things. We're back in su casa Humphrey, and I'm sure Dan doesn't hate having guests…" Rufus smiled

"Actually…" Dan began to say

"To get things back to normal, I'll make waffles" Rufus suggested excitedly "Huh, how about it?" he smiled as he poked and prodded at his wife

"Will it get you to stop monitoring me?" Lilly asked knowing that Rufus was trying to do all he could to keep her calm in such a stressful situation

"Most likely no, but I'd do good knowing I've fed you a home cooked meal" Rufus laughed as he made his way into the kitchen "Dan, can you clear off the table?" he asked as Dan smiled weakly

"Thank you again" Lilly smiled at Dan before she kissed him on the cheek

"Oh, no problem" Dan replied sarcastically as he forced himself to keep his poker face on, when he really wanted to suggest the couple get a hotel room. Once Lilly had made her way into the kitchen to the join her husband, Dan sauntered over to do his assigned task before he heard a knock come to the door. Letting out a sigh, Dan could only imagine what other family member might show up on the other side of the door. "Hey Jen! Come on in, stay a month or so" he uttered to himself in his usual sarcastic tone before he opened the door to see Blair standing on the other side. "Blair" he then said a bit taken a back to his girlfriend

"Dan" Blair smiled as Dan still hadn't gotten use to them being so formal with each other. Looking over her attire, Dan couldn't help but wonder why she'd be dressed in a trench coat with the weather being so warm outside.

"You actually came at a good…oh, my God" Dan began to tell her before she opened up her trench coat to reveal the black laced lingerie that she was wearing underneath. With his mouth gaped open, Dan couldn't believe that this was his first time seeing a girl in lingerie, but the fact that Blair was in Brooklyn at his doorstep in lingerie was yet another huge feat in his life. Noticing that Dan was clearly stunned by her surprised, Blair was glad to see that she had Dan right where she wanted him. "Wow" he finally managed to express to the brunette as he found his eyes roaming her body. A slight laugh escaped Blair as she could clearly see that he was fumbling for words as she seductively showed off her attire.

"We've been waiting weeks. So…" Blair said as she gently caressed the row of buttons on his flannel shirt

"…I know, but I don't think…" Dan began to tell her before Blair pushed past him and made her way into the loft. Grabbing his phone, Blair quickly turned it off.

"Consider yourself unavailable" Blair smiled as she leaned in to kiss Dan. Trying to keep himself focused on relaying the news to Blair, Dan found that his focus had wavered as the touch of her lips against his had made him lose any case of thought.

"Blair, is that you?" Lily called out from the kitchen before Dan and Blair froze in mid kiss. Quickly pulling her coat over herself, Blair quickly tried to cover herself up while Dan reached over to grab a pillow from the sofa to cover her leg straps before Lilly came out of the kitchen to see the two.

"Lily. You're here" Blair smiled through gritted teeth as Rufus came out

"Great, more people" Rufus said excitedly before he began to realize the awkward positioning Dan and Blair were in. Hunched over in front of Blair, Dan held the pillow up to her legs while they both tried to act as normal as possible "Are you two okay?" he asked

"Yes" Blair and Dan quickly replied

"Then why the pillow?" Rufus asked

"I…." Blair began to say

"She got cold. Complete wind like storm going on outside" Dan reasoned as Blair looked at him in disbelief that that was the best lie he could come up with

"Cold? It's eighty degrees" Lily replied

"Well, you know, certain fashions don't tend to keep up with eighty degree weather" Blair chimed in on Dan's lie hoping she could improve it

"Weather suited clothes are the only way to go" Dan added as they all shared an awkward silence

"That's a cute coat. I've been searching for a trench coat in that color. Is that a two piece set?" Lilly asked as she walked over towards Blair to observe the coat

"No, just one piece. One coat with nothing underneath, I mean there's something underneath because….that'd be crazy for her to not wear anything underneath" Dan replied nervously as the awkwardness of the moment only increased "So, how about those waffles?" he asked trying to bring up some bit of conversation

"They're coming along….I should probably get back to them before they burn" Rufus said as he looked on at Dan skeptically "You staying Blair?" he asked as he slowly backed out

"I'll have to rain check on the waffle" Blair smiled

"Okay. Lil, can you help me in the kitchen?" Rufus asked as Lilly sighed

"Honestly Rufus, I'm not some nutcase!" Lilly exclaimed as she followed Rufus back in to the kitchen. Shoving Dan to the floor, Blair quickly made her way out of the door with Dan following close behind her into the hallway.

"Blair, wait" Dan exclaimed before closing the door behind him

"When were you planning on telling me that Rufus and Lilly were here?" Blair asked "Was that before or after I took my clothes off?" she questioned

"Technically…" Dan began to say before Blair glared at him

"Humphrey, this isn't a technically situation" Blair scolded him

"I wasn't expecting you to come by in that…I was surprised" Dan reasoned

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but clearly we both got a surprise for the day" Blair said as she began to pace the floor "I'm just glad Lilly or Rufus didn't see me. I mean really, weather suited clothes? That's the best you could come up with?" she asked

"I was still stuck back on the wow. Any form of brain function went after that" Dan explained as Blair just looked at him "I did like that, it was….unexpected" he said as he cautiously moved towards her just in case she might swing on him. Realizing that she was calming down, Dan wrapped his arm around her waist before he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek "Did you get my voicemail?" he then asked her

"No, why? Was that the warning?" Blair asked

"No, it was just…you should delete it because it was me accidentally calling you" Dan reasoned

"Humphrey, my plan was ruined" Blair whined as she rested her head on his chest

"It doesn't have to be. I mean it's clear what your intentions were coming over here, and it has been…" Dan said

"Weeks. Four weeks. Months if we count my loveless marriage, then with Chuck…" Blair began to tell him

"Weeks!" Dan quickly cut her off not wanting to bring Chuck into any form of this conversation

"We clearly can't do that here with waffles being made…" Blair reasoned

"And we can't go to your place with Serena being there" Dan added in the other piece to their dilemma "There's no suitable place" he sighed

"Or there could be" Blair suggested as a thought came to her "Though I'm not able to spend so freely due to recent tragic circumstances, I suppose a trip to a hotel would suffice on the credit card" she smiled

"But I thought Cyrus wanted you to watch you're spending until this whole thing with the Grimaldis were settled?" Dan asked

"Weeks on top of months Humphrey" Blair stated trying to keep Dan focused on the goal

"Okay, okay. We can do that" Dan laughed as only Blair's sexual selfishness could be quite funny and sexy at the same time "Which hotel?" he asked

"I'll text you the information" Blair replied before she quickly leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips "Just make sure you don't bring the whole Humphrey clan" she said as she broke away from his embrace

"Trust me, I have no plan in doing that" Dan laughed as he watched her leave. Smiling at the girl that he had completely falling head over heels with, Dan was slowly hit with the realization that in a matter of hours they were going to be having sex, as in seeing each other naked for the first time ever. Feeling his palms begin to sweat and his heart beat at a rapid pace, Dan felt overwhelmed with the idea of his first time with Blair Waldorf. "Crap, I have to shave" he said to himself before he quickly bolted back inside the loft.

* * *

><p><strong>You're so delicious<strong>

**you're so soft**

**sweet on the tip of my tongue**

**you taste like sunlight**

**and strawberry bubble gum**

Pouring the shaving crème into his hand, Dan stood in the restroom with his shirt off as he looked on the minimal amounts of hair that was on his chest. Thinking to himself, Dan contemplated on whether he should shave his chest or not because it wasn't like he had a massive amount of hair. Playing the image of Blair's reaction once she saw his chest, Dan couldn't take the chance of her being turned off by anything, let alone his chest hair. Nothing on his end was going to be the cause of them not having a good first time experience. Smearing the crème all over his chest, Dan reached to grab the razor before he began to shave row by row at his chest. Letting out a sigh, Dan looked on to see that he still had more to rows to go if he wanted his chest to be smooth. Turning the faucet on the sink, Dan dunked the razor in the flow of water as he wiped the razor clean to repeat the process all over again.

**you bite my lip**

**you spike my blood**

**you make my heart beat faster**

Standing in front of the mirror, Blair looked on herself with close observation as she knew that she'd have to change up her appearance. Though this morning had been a disaster, Blair had to come with a whole new approach that screamed original or at least faked it to the point that Dan would believe it. Pinning her hair up, Blair modeled the look on herself as she held the chosen dress up to her body. For a moment, Blair was liking the look, but from the cracks of Serena's room, Blair was able to see Serena. Though it would've been normal to look in on her friend from the restroom, Blair knew that she'd have to come better than what she had in mind, and it all started with her appearance. Taking the pins out of her hair, Blair messied up her hair before she went back to her closet to begin pulling out clothes to wear or unwear in her case.

**own me, you own**

**you rattle my bones**

**you turn me over and over**

**'till I can't control myself**

**make me a liar**

**one big disaster**

**you make my heart beat faster**

Taking a deep breath, Dan sat on the edge of his bed as he took a moment to compose himself. Playing out how this all could go down, Dan was beginning to feel like he was psyching himself up more than need be over something that was going to be perfectly fine in the end. Remembering his first time with Serena, Dan knew that his nerves got the best of him, but ultimately he was perfectly fine that night, amazing if he could recall Serena's claims of his sexual prowess. Wearing a slight smile on his face, Dan felt a little pep in his step as he knew that he had nothing to worry about. Reaching in his drawer, Dan sprayed small dashes of cologne on himself to give the final effect of the appeal he hoped to seduce Blair with. It still left him in disbelief that he was attempting to seduce Blair, not too long ago, the last thing he would've ever wanted to do was be in the same room with Blair Waldorf, now he was planning to have sex with her. What a difference a year or two could do? Dan thought to himself. Preparing to put his wallet in his jacket pocket, Dan pulled the wallet out quickly before he stuffed a condom inside to be on the safe side.

**it's the way you swell, slowpushing right out your seams**

**it's the way you smile, baby**

**when you've got me on my knees**

Monitoring Dorota as she packed the basket, Blair watched with a keen eye as she wanted to make sure she packed all the necessary items. Blair would've depended on room service, but with money being some bit of an issue at the moment, Blair had to take the resourceful route of packing a picnic basket for them. Holding up a box of Caprisun's, Blair gave Dorota a look before she reached over to grab the bottle of wine out the cellar. Once the bottle was placed inside, Blair did a mental check of all the items before she finally came to the conclusion that everything was there. Walking out of the kitchen, Dorota followed closely behind with basket in tow as Blair put her coat on. Grabbing the basket from Dorota once the elevator doors opened up, Blair boarded the elevator before flashing a smile of excitement on her face. The doors came together, and out of nowhere Blair began to realize that she had forgotten something. Furiously, Blair pushed for the doors to open that she must've hit the button a total of five hundred times in the span of two minutes. Once the doors opened up, Blair was stopped short of any movement before she saw that Dorota had the boxes of condoms in hand. With slight embarrassment, Blair quickly grabbed the box of condoms and tucked them away in her purse before hitting the button to have the doors close once more.

**your all night noise**

**your siren howl**

**you make my heart, beat, faster**

* * *

><p>Walking up to the assigned room, Dan looked on at Blair nervously as he tried to play that he was perfectly cool with all of this. Pulling out the room key from the envelope, Dan smiled at Blair once more for some sort of a silent confirmation before proceeding to insert the card into the slot. For a moment, it took a while for the light to flash green, but as they waited, Dan and Blair both smiled on nervously at each other knowing that once it flashed green there was no going back. Getting their flashing green light, Dan opened up the door to let her walk in first before he proceeded to follow in behind her. Placing the picnic basket that she had packed for them down on the table, Blair looked around at the sparingly minimal amenities the hotel had to offer them. Playing with his hands against the side of his pants, Dan could only imagine what Blair was thinking as the hotel that he appeared to suggest was lacking in the very items she had complained about once on their airport excursion a while back. Smoothing her dress out, Blair turned to walk over towards Dan as he could feel the sweat glands in his hands begin to go into overdrive just by her smile alone.<p>

"So…do you like the room?" Dan asked not really caring about the room, but he just wanted some sort of conversation between them.

"….it's got a lot of…square footage" Blair struggled to find a compliment

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Dan asked "I mean I know it's not a penthouse, but I just figured that since we were…." he began to ramble before Blair put her hand up to his mouth.

"Humphrey. I don't care about the room" Blair smiled before she took a moment to make sure he was calm before she leaned in to kiss him. Kissing Blair had seemed to be the only thing that had calmed him, but he could feel the awkward positioning of her hands on his shoulders as she struggled to figure out which way would be best. "You know what?…I think the light is messing with the whole…" she began to say as Dan quickly agreed without fully understanding what she was saying

"You're right. Too much light" Dan agreed as they both looked at each other

"Should I close the curtains?" Blair asked

"Oh, no. I'll do it" Dan quickly offered as he realized that was supposed to be his original queue to do so. Immediately walking over towards the curtains, Dan closed the curtains together before he turned back to see Blair smiling back at him "Better?" he then asked

"Much" Blair smiled as he walked back over towards her while she took a seat on the bed "Did you want anything to drink?" she asked as she reached over to pull the bottle of champagne out of the basket

"Sure" Dan sighed as he ran his hands over his pants while he took a seat beside her on the bed. Popping open the bottle of champagne, Blair poured them something to drink into the glasses before she handed him his glass.

"To…today" Blair said as a suggested toast

"To…today" Dan agreed as they both took a sip from their glasses. Blair originally planned to take but a mere sip, but she found herself gulping back the glass of wine while Dan began to pour himself another to knock back as well. Grabbing the bottle from his hand, Blair then poured herself another glass of wine as she too knocked back a glass. Realizing that she didn't want another first time to be repeated by alcohol impairment, Blair eased up on her drinking as she sat her glass down. Setting his glass beside hers, Dan and Blair sat anxiously together for a moment as they looked on at each other, just wondering what to do next. Putting his hand up to her shoulder, Dan finally built up the courage to lean right in for the kiss but had only managed to meet Blair's own courage attempt, which ended up in their heads colliding. Sharing a quick laugh of embarrassment, Dan leaned in once again to capture her lips with his. Hesitantly, Blair placed her hand on his shoulder as he took this as her sign of finally being comfortable. Deeping the kiss, Dan pulled her closer towards him then slowly laid her back on the bed.

"Did you…did you bring, you know?" Blair asked as she broke the kiss while Dan began to rack his brain, trying to figure out what she meant

"Yes…" Dan began to reply

"Because I have a box…that's if you want them" Blair blurted out without realizing that Dan had told her that he all ready had a condom on hand. Feeling a bit presumptuous, Blair could've kicked herself for taking such a guy approach by bringing a box of condoms with her. Grabbing his wallet out of his pocket, Dan pulled out the condom to show to her. "Yep, there it is" she then replied trying to laugh off her embarrassment.

"So do we?…okay" Dan asked in a panicky tone before Blair leaned forward to kiss him. Trying to find hand placement, Blair awkwardly placed her hands on his back.

"Do you…do you think we could switch spots, I mean I'm just used to.." Blair reasoned as she broke the kiss

"Oh, you want to be on top?" Dan asked

"I mean if that's not a problem. I just prefer…" Blair began to tell him

"We can, we can do that" Dan said as they rotated positions on the bed. Hitting Dan in the face with her arm as she moved, Blair did all she could to avoid the contact as he moved beneath her. Grimacing a little bit as Blair settled on top of him, Dan did all he could to keep his facial expressions to a minimum, but found that she leaning heavily on his torso are.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Blair asked as she looked down at Dan

"I'm fine" Dan mustered through the words

"Humphrey, I can get on the bottom" Blair told him

"No, no. I'm good…" Dan tried to tell her

"Humphrey you look bloated…let's switch" Blair said as she rolled off of him as they once again when through the awkwardness of changing positions. Like before, Dan felt Blair's knee hit his ribs as they changed positions while he did his best to avoid his elbow inching toward her face.

"Okay. How is this?" Dan asked as looked down at her while Blair tried to make her positioning work

"Take your shirt off" Blair instructed as Dan reluctantly did as he was told while Blair slid down the zipper to her dress. Sitting up a bit on the bed, Dan relieved himself of his shirt before tossing it to the side while Blair slid down her dress to reveal her black laced bra. Looking at each other, Dan waited for her instructions as he didn't want to freak her out by just mauling her with his lips even though he wanted to so badly. Hoping that Dan would take the bull by the horns, Blair realized that Dan would only lead by command. "You can kiss me" she then told him as he got the confirmation that he needed to make his move.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[One Hour Later...]<strong>_

Resting his hands on his stomach, Dan awkwardly twiddled his hands together as he looked up at the hotel ceiling. It hadn't been the best of experiences, but Dan was sure that this sexual encounter was by far the most memorable in the sense that it was completely disastrous. Out of the corner of his eyes, Dan could see that Blair was thinking to herself as they were both so unsure of what to say to each other. Dan had never been around to see Blair be so speechless, but Dan was swiftly learning that there was bound to be a lot of firsts with Blair that he'd never thought he'd see. Turning to look at Dan, Blair took a moment to think about what she should say, but only found that there was nothing she could say that would ease the growing tension between them. Silently they laid there, just thinking and twiddling their thumbs while waiting for the other to break the ice in some kind of way.

"Wow" Blair said

"Yeah, my words exactly" Dan added to her sentiment

"So that was sex" Blair said

"Yep, it was…sex" Dan replied as another long pause came between them

"I should go" Blair said as she turned to look at him "Not that I want to, but it's just that I know you're busy with your writing and I don't want to be any more of a distraction" she then reasoned

"Of course. Not that you're a distraction" Dan agreed as he too shared the same sentiment "I just meant that if you needed to go then that's fine because I'm completely content with all the sex…I'm satisfied" he told her

"Yeah" Blair said as she forced a smile. Covering herself as she reached over to grab her dress, Dan leaned over to grab his boxers before slipping them on. "I'll call you later though. We could hang out…without this or having to do that" she then suggested

"Cool. I was actually thinking the same thing" Dan laughed nervously

"Don't want to exhaust ourselves with all this…sex" Blair told him as they looked at each other strangely while they both got dressed. Finishing up quicker than Blair, Dan tied up his shoes before he headed towards the foot of the bed.

"So I'll call you" Dan stated once more

"Yes" Blair replied with a half smile

"Okay" Dan said before he leaned in to kiss her cheek lightly. Hesitating for a moment as he pulled back, Dan contemplated telling her exactly what was on his mind, but feared that his truths or doubt would mess up the one thing he was looking forward to most in his life. For that moment, Dan bit his words as he could only leave the moment as it was…a moment with an unspoken truth. Faintly putting his hand up to signal goodbye, Dan closed the door behind him as he stood out in the hallway. Unable to move, Dan sighed in frustration as he hated that he had stifled the words he wished he would've said to her. Resting up against the door, Dan just would hope that this was all in his mind, and that the next time would be better for the both of them. Unaware by this, Blair rested up against the door on the opposite side as she teetered with the idea of running after to him to talk or to just hope it was all a fluke. If she'd run after him, then what would she say then? She questioned herself to find no plausible answer.

* * *

><p>Chewing on the tip of his pen, Nate stared on at his computer screen as he did his best to finish up his article. Back and forth, Nate played with the words in his head, just hoping that he could string together a few that would make sense to the general public. Leaning back in his chair, Nate groaned in aggravation as his writers gene had appeared to be a fleeting thing. Knocking at his door, Serena laughed to herself as she could see that Nate was clearly struggling with his article. Making her way into his office, Serena walked around to see how far Nate had gotten on his attempts with the article. Reading over the few words that he had written, Serena knew that Nate had a ways to go before he would even think about leaving the office to do anything else. Recognizing that Serena couldn't even fake pretend that he was making progress, Nate put his head on the table as he silently cried to himself.<p>

"I want to go on my date" Nate cried

"You don't have much to go, if you buckle down then you'll be able to go on your date" Serena said as she tried to assure him

"Buckle down, I'm barely even halfway on page one….I need three pages worth" Nate exclaimed

"Nate, you can do this. You just need to stop thinking and write" Serena encouraged just as Dan made his way into Nate's office to Serena's surprise

"You writing, what about?" Dan asked as he hesitantly took a seat in front of Nate's desk while Serena tried to play cool by his presence

"I'm trying to write this article on the Bergdorf scandal" Nate said as he threw the pen down on his desk

"The sweat shop deal?" Dan asked "The Spectator covers that?" he asked

"We're trying to. Apparently a few of the socialites are linked to that story" Serena replied

"Just write the facts and the story will come" Dan told him as he reached over to grab the squeeze ball off of Nate's desk

"I like how you two just assume that writing could come so easy for me. I like that you think so highly of me, but really? Let's be honest on this…this story is meant to be on TMZ" Nate told them "What are you here for? Not that I don't mind the visit?" he asked

"I needed to discuss something with you" Dan replied as he shared the awkward look with Serena that let her know that he was intending to talk about Blair.

"I should go" Serena said catching the hint "I'll see you tomorrow" she said to Nate before she made her way out of the office

"So let me guess, this is about Blair?" Nate asked as he all he wanted was to brush off the awkward tension that was in the room from the recent couple swap within the group

"Yes, it is" Dan sighed as he ran his hair through his hair

"Is it a Chuck thing?" Nate asked

"Yes and no…well, I'm not even quite sure what it is. It was just….blah" Dan said trying his best to describe his emotions

"What was?" Nate asked

"Blair and I took part in couple like activities, and it was something that was best left to fantasy at this point" Dan told him "I feel horrible for even saying that" he then added to his statement

"You had sex" Nate said as he began to gage Dan's expressions "The sex was bad, wasn't it?" he asked with a bit of laughter

"It was just wow….I mean I'm not some sex feign, but that's about as bad as sex gets. I mean she wanted to be on top and then I was trying to get us there, then there was the pace of how it was going. It was just horrible" Dan did his best to describe

"Well Blair doesn't relinquish power well" Nate reasoned

"Yes, but that's only because she's got these walls up. I get the power thing, I do. I just feel like I'm always going to deal with the issues of what Chuck has done to her. I mean half the time we were having sex, I was thinking would Chuck do this or I don't want to be what Chuck would be to her during sex…it was like a mind warp" Dan told him

"So then tell her that" Nate told him

"I can't tell her that I was thinking about the ex-love of your life while we were having sex" Dan replied "I've been in relationships before, but I just want things to be different with Blair. Half the time I'm overjoyed at the fact that I'm with her, but then I'm waiting for it all to blow up in my face. I'm waiting for this dream to come to an end, and the reality to set in that though I may be the right guy, I'm not the guy she'll want in the end" he said

"You need to talk to her" Nate told him

"You have to ask yourself this question, W.W.C.B.D?" Dan asked as he posed the questioned "What would Chuck Bass do?….then you'll get why I can't tell her" he said as he began to sulk in his seat.

* * *

><p>Getting out of town car, Blair relayed specific instructions for the driver to wait while she navigated her way through the complex. Blair hadn't been a fan of visiting the neighborhood that Dorota lived in, but she always managed to avoid any bit of stopping by the Queens neighborhood. Opening up the door to the complex, Blair made a quick dash through the semblance of a courtyard before she made her way down the hallway. Reaching the door, Blair began to bang on the door furiously as she wanted the door to be open an instance. Finally opening up the door, Dorota did her best to cover herself up as it was clear that she was having her own sexual romp. Trying to hide her distaste, Blair watched as Dorota squirmed as she tried to cover up all the naughty details that her and Vanya were engaging in. Standing awkwardly at the door, Blair waited impatiently as she tapped her feet in panicky fashion. Opening the door to welcome Blair in, Dorota did her best to play the proud host as Blair looked on skeptically at the stuffed away sex toys before she hesitantly took a seat on the sofa.<p>

"Ms. Blair, what brings you by?" Dorota asked

"Clearly I've interrupted something…disturbing" Blair said trying to contain her distaste for what she walked in on "Should you be doing that in your pregnant like state?" she asked

"It was just a game of cat and mouse" Dorota tried to play off while Blair held her hand up to stop her for going into detail

"I don't want to hear about a cat and mouse. I have no like for the vermin family, so spare me the details" Blair replied "I can't even think less of your obvious romp with your husband, I mean clearly you've enjoyed it as you've turned into a twisted cat and mouse game" she said

"Did Ms. Blair and Lonely Boy engage in?…" Dorota began to ask

"We did, and I'm stuck wishing that we hadn't" Blair sighed as Dorota gave her a confused look

"But you were all smiles over Lonely Boy?" Dorota questioned

"Yes, and now I'm all blah over Lonely Boy. The sex was horrid at best, and now I'm just wondering how to salvage everything" Blair said

"Maybe he was nervous" Dorota suggested

"Nervous wasn't the half of it. I mean he was like in some thinking zone, where every move felt like he had calculated it in his head. It was like he was afraid to even touch me" Blair said as she recounted the moments in her head "Once the clothes came off, it was like the reality set in for him…I wasn't her. I wasn't the girl that he had lost his virginity to" she said in a vulnerable tone

"You mean Ms. Serena, Ms. Blair, Lonely Boy is mad over you" Dorota exclaimed

"Yes, he possibly could be…as a friend, as someone that he can talk to without feeling guilty about saying half the things he wanted to say, I'm the buddy he confused as love…I mean look what he thought of…oh, God. I hate to even compare myself to Vanessa of all people, but that's what I've been reduced to" Blair said

"No, I refuse to believe that" Dorota told her "You should talk to him. Try again or something" she suggested

"I'll try, for Humphrey's sake, but I have to be prepared to come to the realization that we may seem right on paper, but in all actuality…we don't have that spark" Blair said as she came to her crossroads of truth in her mind "And I'd rather find out sooner than later" she sighed

"Ms. Blair can help me with preparing bag for hospital" Dorota smiled happily

"Dorota, stop thinking of yourself in a crisis like this…I've got a relationship crossroads ahead. The bag is the last thing on my mind" Blair said as she got up from her seat and made a quick exit out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Looking on at his cell phone, Dan busied himself by checking his e-mails that Alessandra was sending his way. Dan had expected that Blair and him would hang out later in the night, but never did he think that they would be getting dressed up for another dinner date. Ultimately, Dan knew that the dinner date at the Regis Hotel was Blair's sneaky attempt to give it another go at having sex. Though Dan was skeptical to add another nail to his inexperienced sexual deviant casket, Dan knew that he'd have to face the truth sooner than later. Tucking away his cell phone into his pocket, Dan straightened up in his seat as he looked on at his watch to see that as usual, Blair was fashionably late in her mind. Coming down the staircase, Dan couldn't manage to take his eyes off of Blair as she had managed to take his breath away in one foul swoop. Flashing a knowing smile, Blair was glad to see that she had Dan's attention. Walking over towards the elevator together, Dan and Blair waited to board as that awkwardness they tried to avoid came seeping back in. Once the doors opened up, Dan motioned for Blair to enter first before following behind her.<p>

"How was your day?" Dan asked trying to break the silence

"Good. Yours?" Blair asked

"Good" Dan replied

"How is your chapters going?" Blair then asked

"I'm struggling with the current one, but I'm sure I'll muster through" Dan laughed softly

"What's the chapter about? Maybe I could help?" Blair asked

"Uh, I don't think you could. Not to say that you can't, but this one is sort of a mind warp thing going on" Dan told her

"Mind warp, Humphrey that's my specialty" Blair laughed "C'mon, tell me what the chapter is about….less in case this is a story about me. Humphrey if this is about me, then I should have definite input on this chapter" she replied

"I'm just having a problem with the perspectives. I don't know whether to give a character a power kick because they need it for egotistical reasons or to give a character a power kick because they feel the need to control the uncontrollable elements of the world" Dan explained

"Oh, that's easy. Egotistical reasons. Look at history Humphrey, power is the one trait that justifies the inadequacies in someone's life. Power is the one thing that makes the small things seem so big, if you catch my drift" Blair told him

"I don't think it's that simple" Dan replied "Power can serve as an ego trip, but I think with this woman…power serves as her means to control things that are just out of control" she said

"So everyone must be on some sort of power kick because everything is out of our control. Life is but a mere uncontrollable force after another, so why not throw in narcissistic behavior while we're at it" Blair reasoned

"But it's deeper than that. You form a narcissistic attitude because you fear the truths within yourself, so you indulge yourself to avoid being honest with yourself" Dan replied "You're missing that, but then again…" he said before he trailed off on completing the thought

"Then again what?" Blair asked as she noticed the quick change from what he was about to say

"Nothing" Dan replied

"No, tell me what you mean?" Blair requested as Dan sighed while running his hand through his hair "Humphrey, tell me what you mean?" she then asked again as he stood on mute. Reaching across his body, Blair pulled the stop button to put the elevator on pause. "Now tell me. You know I'm going to force it out of you" she said

"What'd you think about the sex?" Dan quickly blurted out which caught Blair off guard

"So this power thing is about me, shocker" Blair said sarcastically

"No, the power thing comes in later. My question is…what'd you think about the sex?" Dan asked her as Blair tried to form the words to make her thoughts seem a bit nicer

"That wow wasn't exactly wow like, but it was wow. The sex was wow" Blair stumbled through the words

"Then what did the wow mean?" Dan quickly asked

"I want to talk about the power thing, I'm not going to be side tracked with this" Blair told him

"What did you mean with the wow?" Dan asked

"That wow really meant wow, that was terrible!" Blair blurted out as Dan took a moment to process the fact that he was now being deemed as terrible in bed. Putting his hand on his hip, Dan looked at her a few times, just thinking about what he should say. "What did your power kick thing really mean?" she asked trying to guide them on to the next subject

"Oh, nothing" Dan replied before he reached over to un pause the elevator. Accepting that Dan was going to hold onto that bit of information, Blair sighed in aggravation as she knew that being frustrated with Dan would only lead to repercussions in the bedroom, and at this point, Blair wanted Dan to have a clear mind for their next sexual romp. Just as they enjoyed yet another silent filled ride on the elevator, Dan quickly pushed the stop button once more. "The power goes beyond ego, power is controlling the uncontrollable" he blurted

"So is this a character trait or a person trait, because I'm starting to feel like this is a person trait as in me" Blair told him

"Actually it's a person trait. I get that you like to be in control, but you can't control everything. Some things have to just happen naturally" Dan told her

"When was I trying to control anything?" Blair questioned

"The lingerie. You may have not known it, but unintentionally you were trying to control the fact that we had to have sex, and have it soon" Dan told her

"Oh, that's rich!" Blair laughed in disbelief "I wore the lingerie to seduce you because for four weeks, we have yet to even make any transition to real intimacy" she said

"It's not like we weren't going to get there!" Dan replied

"You move at a snails pace Humphrey, we wouldn't have gotten there even if you strapped me on a rocket to your bedroom" Blair told him

"So you'd rather we just sex it up these past four weeks? as opposed to, I don't know, get to know each other?" Dan questioned

"No, I never said that. I just wanted to kickstart us towards the bedroom because it's a big facet in a relationship" Blair told him

"Maybe with Chuck Bass, but sex isn't everything" Dan muttered to himself

"What'd you say?" Blair asked as Dan went silent

"Nothing" Dan replied "I just think we have different views on sex being such a big facet in a relationship" he told her

"So what, I'm some sort of a two bit fluzy because I find sex important?" Blair questioned

"I never said that" Dan told her "I said..." he began to say

"I know what you said, and it still sounds stupid!" Blair replied

"How is it stupid?...I prefer getting to know the girl..." Dan began to explain

"Because sex is meaningful, like art...and you don't rush art. Spare me Humphrey, I heard that from Serena" Blair said as she folded her arms "Who knew you'd be so stiff? and not in the areas that matter" she added

"I couldn't tell, with the box of condoms you had, I assumed you'd be the one with the stiff" Dan replied

"With the way things went, I'd do better having the stiff...at least I would've got off" Blair replied "Alcohol was clearly needed to loosen you up" she said

"I'm sorry that I can't liquor you up and just have sex with you at any place or time. I like to believe that sex should have a natural progression" Dan replied

"Natural? Sex is nothing but natural. Either you have passion for someone or you don't. It's not calculated and thought driven like you like to believe everything is. Some things, you just do and seize any bit of control" Blair told him

"Is that something you learned from the great Chuck Bass?" Dan questioned

"If we're being honest, yes. Chuck may lack aspects of caring for the actual person you're with, but at least I knew he was passionate about me" Blair told him "And stop throwing Chuck in my face. Serena isn't exactly Mother Teresa when it comes to sex, I'd at least think you'd pick up something" she told hi

"Oh, God. The only thing he's passionate about is the game of you. Chasing you, capturing you, torturing you, and then breaking you. Yes, that's real passionate" Dan replied as he shot down the notions that Blair tried to bring up

" Again, with the Chuck throwback...since we're big on throwing exes into this debate, why don't bring up Serena? Nothing could compare to on going saga that had you running like a puppy dog, when it came to Serena" Blair stated "You wouldn't know passion if it hit you in the face because all you were to Serena was the on again and off again fling of her life" she then added

"At least I didn't have to fight for positioning with Serena. Tell me, who got top between Chuck and you?" Dan pointed out before Blair glared at him with scolding eyes.

"I'd hate for us to get their early, but wait…you should know all about that, shouldn't you Humphrey" Blair stated as Dan quickly looked over at her with the same glaring look that seemed to cripple him. Hearing the sound of her cell phone going off, Blair was glad to welcome the distraction. "What do you want?" she answered angrily without thinking.

* * *

><p>In a matter of thirty minutes, Dan and Blair found themselves racing through the streets of New York to helping Dorota birth her next child into the world. It had been a crazy turn of events, but it was the circumstances that they were placed in since Vanya had grown uneasy to see the child birthing process in person like he thought he would. Coaching Dorota through, Dan held on tight to her hand while Blair was given the tedious task of trying to wipe her forehead free of sweat. As Dorota screamed, Blair couldn't help but let a few screams escape from her own mouth as it all seemed so unreal. A part of Blair found the natural birth process to be so painful and excruciating, but once Blair saw Dorota holding her daughter in her hands, Blair seemed to feel an emptiness in herself. Fading away in the moment while being physically present, Blair took in the sight of Dan smiling at the little girl that Dorota held in her hands. To Blair, she thought this moment would be easy to just assist Dorota through, but for the life of her she felt angry and upset all wrapped into one. Feeling ashamed of her emotions, Blair wiped away the tears as she tried to fake the happiness that a piece of her felt for Dorota as she looked on at Blair for her approval. Once Vanya came to, Blair snuck out as she didn't want to damper the spirits in the room by being the Debbie Downer. Heading into the waiting room, Blair began to pace the floor as she cursed at herself for letting these unknown feelings get to her. Taking a moment to gather herself, Blair quickly turned around to see Dan standing behind her. Standing in silence for a moment, Dan knew without being told, he knew what she was feeling while she had yet to even figure it out. Falling into his arms, Dan wrapped his arms around her as she just took him in. Some part of him spoke to her heart, and like he had done numerous times before…Dan was just there when she needed him the most.<p>

"It's okay" Dan whispered to her as Blair took a moment to wipe away the tears on his shirt

"I'm a mess" Blair said as she broke away from his embrace "I just got all caught up in there with all the blood and stuff. I clearly should've went with my better judgment and stay out in the waiting room" she quickly tried to reason

"You wanted to be in there with her, it's understandable" Dan said

"Is it?" Blair quickly questioned as a silence came in between them "She gave birth, yet I feel like a piece of me just died all over again. Why do I feel this? Why is that I'm crying tears of sadness while I should be happy for her?" she questioned

"Because it all became real to you…it became real that you didn't have that moment" Dan read her mind like only he could

"I didn't deserve that moment" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes

"Don't say that" Dan told her

"I didn't. I was too busy being caught in my own life, trying to maintain power….and I couldn't give one shred of thought to my child, my baby that I lost on another failed attempt of the saga of Chuck and Blair" Blair cried "I didn't deserve that moment, just like I didn't deserve to have my diluted happily ever after then" she told him

"Things don't work like that" Dan told her "There isn't some systematic way to make people pay" he said

"Six months" Blair blurted out "Two weeks from now, my baby would've been six months old. I probably would've had Dorota running around like crazy trying to teach me how to breast feed… I was actually going to breast feed, I would've pretended like I wouldn't have, but I was going to" she told Dan as she let out a weak smile "A month before, I had wrote down a list of names that I thought would've been fitting, but I never could choose between two names. Two names….seems ironic because two boys, can't choose between" she told him

"What were the names?" Dan asked

"Leslie and Nicholas" Blair smiled with tears welled up in her eyes "Leslie was gentle and soft. Nicholas sounded regal and commanding…I just thought with my personality, he needed to be regal and commanding before unleashing the craziness" she laughed through the tears

"The baby was a boy. I never knew that" Dan smiled

"I hadn't told Louis, but I had found out on my own" Blair told him "A little baby boy…that's what I would've been holding in my arms two weeks from now and from then on out" she said getting lost in the reverie of the moment "If I could take it all back, I would. I would choose him, I would choose my son because I just feel like with each day that passes, a part of me dies because he's not with me like he should've been" she began to cry before Dan quickly wrapped her up in his arms once again

"No one will get mad at you for mourning. You have every right to feel sad, but don't think for one second that you don't deserve happiness. You live, you love, and you lose; sometimes in that order, but it's the crappy circle of life that we're forced to endure. So now, you just live for yourself. You love for yourself, and you lose the belief that happiness is a fleeting emotion. Power may be a lot of things, but power holds beauty and strength in the times when we think we don't have it. Maybe power is a narcissistic thing? Maybe controlling the uncontrollable allows us to forget that for one second…things aren't as screwed up" Dan told her as Blair laughed softly

"You were right. Power is deeper, it may sound beautiful when you dress it up, but sometimes feeling the scars inflicted by the uncontrolled forces, forces us to realize that we're human in the end" Blair said as she played with his collar on his shirt

"Sucks being human" Dan laughed softly

"It really does" Blair sighed as she hid her face in the crook of Dan's neck, while he rubbed her back for support. "I'm sorry for making you feel so uncomfortable. I guess I just thought that by us having sex then it'd be official. This would be real and not some fantasy" she said as she pulled back to look at him before Dan let out a laugh of disbelief "And this is funny because?" she asked a bit skeptical as to what was so funny to him.

"No, I just think we both had our doubts or insecurities going into that hotel room" Dan laughed as he wrapped his hands around her waist

"Why? What were yours?" Blair asked

"I guess I'm getting used to the fact that you chose me. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop and for you to realize that Chuck is your epic love" Dan told her as Blair just laughed "And clearly you find it to be funny as well" he smiled at her

"Who knew we'd be so insecure? I never took you as that type" Blair told him

"Oh, but you forget. I just came out of the on again, off again fling of my life with Serena" Dan teased

"You threw the first blow, so I threw one back. Just because I like kissing you doesn't mean you won't get my brutal truths" Blair replied

"I don't doubt that I will" Dan replied "So how about we let the past be the past. From this moment on, we forget about trying to live up to ex's past and just be together" he told her as he leaned in close to her so that he was a mere millimeter from her lips

"I think I can agree to those terms" Blair said as Dan pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>Saying their goodbyes to Dorota, Dan and Blair reveled in the happiness with Dorota as she was more than happy to be a mother again. Looking on at Vanya and Dorota together, Blair felt happy for the couple, but once again she found herself envying what they had. Deep down, Blair knew that she wasn't ready to have a child because a piece of her still felt the guilt of losing her own child. Since it was early into the morning, Dan and Blair decided to head back to the hotel since they still had their reservation. On the ride over, Blair rested her head on Dan's shoulder as she couldn't help but fall asleep. Enjoying the sight of her sleeping, Dan felt as if he could spend days on end just watching her sleep and dream the sweetest of dreams. Showing up at the hotel, Dan hated to nudge Blair awake, but he knew she'd appreciate a firm bed beneath her. Holding his hand while she rested her head on his should as they walked towards their room. Blair knew that she'd get an earful from Cyrus on the hotel charges she had put on her credit card, but at this point, Blair was relieved to make a short trip to the hotel rather than head all the way back to the penthouse. Making their way into the room, Blair flopped down on the bed as Dan tossed his keys onto the table.<p>

"Today was exhausting" Blair sighed as Dan walked over to join her on the bed as they laid back

"We've been from zero to one hundred all in the span of hours. Good to know you'll never get boring" Dan laughed half awake "Igora. Does that even sound like a good name for a child?" he asked with a bit of laughter as he recalled the name of Dorota's daughter

"Igora will spend an eternity in therapy and hiding in enclosed spaces just by the single fact that Dorota has given her that name" Blair replied

"It's clever. I mean Vanya was thinking Igor" Dan replied

"Naming the child Untitled would've been better than Igora" Blair said as Dan laughed before a peaceful silence came between them

"I'm very passionate about you….I just thought you should know that" Dan said as he turned to look at her "For three hundred and sixty five days, I've only wanted to be with you in that manner…but I guess a long the way I got a bit rusty" he said with vulnerability in his voice

"You haven't had sex in a year?" Blair questioned in disbelief "Like no random hook up or anything? One night stands count Humphrey" she stated

"No random hook up or one night stand. For three hundred and sixty five days with the added four long weeks, I've had this piece of me that hoped that we'd somehow happen" Dan told her "I have to say though, I gave up a few times…but not enough to turn to someone else" he told her

"You waited for me?….even with the possibility that we might never happen" Blair asked

"Even with the possibility of us never happening" Dan agreed as they looked at each other for a few moments with sincerity in their eyes.

"Now I feel bad for thinking you were a jackass earlier" Blair said as Dan looked at her in a bit of confusion

"Okay, kill the moment" Dan replied

"You were being honest, I felt like I had to be honest as well. Who knew you were a jackass that had been celibate for a year" Blair replied

"Because that makes me feel so much better" Dan sarcastically replied

"But if I had to be honest….I guess a part of me wants to kiss you because in some odd and Humphrey like way, that has got to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" Blair admitted

"Only a part of you?" Dan asked as he propped himself up on his arm to lean towards her on the bed

"Two thirds of me" Blair teased

"And the other third?" Dan asked

"Well, I guess you'll have to win that part of me over" Blair smiled as Dan leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance and**

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back**

With the early hours of the sunlight peeking through the curtains, Dan looked on at the rays show off the beauty that Blair possessed. Dan had grown to love her soul, but seeing her in the sunlight had only given light to the other features she had. Tracing the outline of her face within his mind, Dan wanted to remember this moment for years to come because he knew that this was perfection. Tucking a strand of hair away from her face, Dan leaned down to sweetly kiss Blair as their hands intertwined. With each kiss, Dan found himself getting lost in her as he was drowning so deeply into her embrace while his hands roamed freely over the outline of her body. If she had ever questioned it before, Blair's doubts were put to rest as she could feel the surging passion Dan had for her race through her body. Without breaking the kiss, Dan pulled them up to where they were slightly sitting up on the bed. Grasping the side of her face, Dan deepened the kiss as each taste of her drove him insane for more.

**I'mma get your heart racing**

**If that's what you need, **

**In this teenage dream tonight**

**Let you rest your head on me, **

**If that's what you need, **

**In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight**

**Tonight**

Resting their foreheads against each other, Dan could feel her heart racing a mile a minute. Dan enjoyed the fact that he could do that to her, that he could make her feel his love without even having to say anything at all. Leaning in, Blair sweetly pressed her lips against his before she broke the kiss to unbutton the top button of her blouse. Noticing her movement, Dan almost got caught up in the slow unraveling of the beautiful product in front of him. It began to feel like he was a spectator in his own show, in which he didn't want to miss any bit of seeing what she had to possess. Realizing that he wanted to join her on this endeavor, Dan took to undoing the buttons on his shirt as he shortly tossed his shirt to the side along with hers. Sitting on their knees, Blair smiled on nervously at Dan as if she were a born again virgin, like she was about to experience what it should've been like to lose her virginity for the first time. Seeing the scared look on her face, Dan knew that before he did anything else, he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable. Caressing her face with his hand, Dan caressed her face as if he was painting a Picasso piece with as much detail as possible to every accentuating feature there was to her. Feeling comfort in his touch, Blair felt an overwhelming sense of safety in his presence as she could see the honesty in his eyes with each look he gave her. Blair knew that in his eyes, Dan loved her. Blair knew that in his eyes, Dan wanted to protect her heart. Blair knew that in his eyes, Dan saw her as nothing short of breathtaking, and that to her was something she never felt. Not wanting to rush any part of this, Dan moved in closer towards her as their bodies were a mere millimeter apart from each other. Giving her the softest of smiles, Dan moved slowly as he leaned in to kiss her along her neck all the way down to her shoulder. Enjoying the sensual kisses, Blair ran her hands through his waves of hair as she had to catch herself from letting a moan slip. Each movement was slow and calculated in his head as his mind wouldn't allow him to forget any detail on her body that urged him to kiss before he found his way back to the origin. Wrapping her hands around his neck as they kissed so passionately, Blair pulled Dan with her as they fell back on to the pillows.

**Yoooouuu**

**You make me feel**

**Like I'm livin' a**

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and**

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back**

Finding his pace, Dan could feel the sparks fly through his body like it didn't once before when they had attempted to have sex. Thrusting in slowly, Dan wanted the pleasure to linger as he could feel the buildup within her. Clenching her eyes shut, Blair let moans escape her as her body felt a sense of awakening with each movement he made inside of her. This time, Blair didn't feel as if his were calculated in doubt over his decision, but each move was a calculated move to help her reach the maximum level of sexual pleasure. Pressing his forehead up against hers, Blair opened her eyes to see Dan looking at her as if he wanted to her eyes to be open for this part. Moving in rhythm together, Dan captured her lips once more as he needed a bit of inspiration to continue his pace. Biting down on his bottom lip, Blair moaned out in pleasure as Dan slid his tongue against hers while he gradually picked up his speed.

**And my heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance and**

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back**

Hearing the sounds of the bed squeaking, Dan continued on his quest to reach his climax. Orgasmic surges went through her body at rapid speed as it felt like once she'd finish riding out one, another would come to overtake her. Pinning her hands back, Dan savagely began to kiss her neck before making his way to her lips. Blair could only imagine the hickies she'd have once this was over, but she knew it would be well worth it since she was on a high like any other. Grinding in deeper and stronger, Dan grunted as he felt himself approaching his climax. Releasing her hands, Dan hid his face in the crook of his neck as they both couldn't hold back their agonizing moans of pleasures. Kissing him on to the finish line, Blair wanted to do all she could to ensure that he got his pleasure from this. Putting her hand around his neck, Blair pulled him towards her as she deepened the kiss as he brought her leg up to get more range in his thrusts. Breaking the kiss, Blair cried out as she felt her body seize from the orgasmic shock that went through. Resting his head on her chest, Dan thrust one final time before he finally released.

**I'mma get your heart racing**

**If that's what you need, **

**In this teenage dream tonight**

**Let you rest your head on me, **

**If that's what you need, **

**In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight**

Laying on their sides facing each other, Dan and Blair basked in the afterglow of it all. Finding peace in just being with him, Blair never thought that she could feel so relaxed in content in a moment than how she felt at this moment. Though they had bad sex, Blair felt as if she couldn't even measure what they had just shared with each other to anything she'd experienced with her previous sexual partners. For so long, Blair felt as if her body had been awakened with sex games, erotic places, and cheap thrills of seduction. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy the kinky side of sex, but she came to realize that it wasn't what she always wanted in sex. With Dan, it felt as if she had made love for the first time, and that was something she had never experienced before.

"Wow" Dan said softly in an almost whisper as she looked on at Blair with loving eyes.

"Yeah, my words exactly" Blair replied as a slow smile came to her face once she realized that it was so real, that they were real. Seeing her smile, Dan couldn't help but feel like his heart was jumping up and down with joy. Pulling her towards him, Blair propped herself up on Dan's chest before she leaned forward to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics Music Used:**

**Matt Nathanson- Faster**

**Boyce Avenue- Teenage Dream**


End file.
